7 Puzzle
by anjeez929
Summary: The 7 Mermaids, now age 7, are in the true lab with puzzles. 7 appears a lot.


**Scene 1: Anomaly**

Sans and Papyrus are looking at a weird anomaly. It was black and folded in on itself

Sans: papyrus, something is wrong with the timelines.

Papyrus: WHAT DO THE READINGS SAY?

Sans checks the readings.

Sans: seven girls will enter from different times

Papyrus: SANS, DID YOU CHECK IF IT'S STABLE?

Sans: yep

Papyrus: GOOD, I'VE GOT A GAME FOR THEM TO PLAY. NYEH HEH HEH!

Papyrus starts building at hyper-speed. He built a high tech area with random puzzles

Papyrus: BEHOLD! MY GREATEST PUZZLE YET! ESCAPE THE LAB! THEY WILL NEED PATIENCE, KINDNESS, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, JUSTICE, PERSEVERANCE AND...

Sans thinks about it for a moment

Sans: determination?

Papyrus: YES! BUT THEY NEED TEAMWORK TO ESCAPE OF THIS PUZZLING MESS!

Sans: did you make a pun?

Papyrus stops

Papyrus: THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

* * *

**Scene 2: Lab area**

Seven girls, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira arrive at the lab. They were all at the age of 7 years, 7 months and 7 days.

Lucia: Where are we?

Hanon: I don't know

Rina: Me neither

Karen: This looks like a dilapidated laboratory with added puzzles.

Noel: Are you my sister?

Karen: Wait, I have a sister?

Coco: How should I know. I don't know anyone here

Seira: Wait, are your names Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel and Coco?

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel and Coco: Yeah, how did you know?

Just then, Papyrus spoke up

Papyrus: WELCOME, HUMANS.

Sans: they're mermaids

Papyrus: WHATEVER. WELCOME TO MY CHALLENGE, ESCAPE THE LAB! I'LL EXPLAIN THE RULES LATER BUT FOR NOW, YOU CAN STAY IN YOUR DORMS.

A light points the way to the dormitories. The seven mermaids follow the light.

* * *

**Scene 3: The Dorm**

In the dorm, there were seven beds, one of each colour. There was also a shower, a snack table, and a bucket in the corner of the room. The girls sat down on the beds. Lucia looks at Seira. Seira looks at Lucia back

Lucia: So, orange girl. What's your name?

Seira: I'm Seira. Your name is Lucia Nanami, right?

Lucia: Yeah.

Sans comes in.

Sans: so, like what you see?

Rina: Yeah.

Sans: these are your safe zones. if you need a time out to think, have a snack, or use the bathroom... wait, do mermaids even use the bathroom? whatever, if you need a break, just come here. but you can only have seven time outs.

Noel: Why seven?

Sans: dunno

The intercom sounds. It's Papyrus.

Papyrus: WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS MEET IN THE MAIN LAB AREA.

The mermaids leave the dorm area. Sans just teleports out.

* * *

**Scene 4: Lab area**

The seven mermaids enters the main room. It's quiet until Papyrus appears out of nowhere, possibly due to Sans's teleportation powers.

Papyrus: WELCOME MERMAIDS. HERE ARE THE RULES OF MY ESCAPE THE LAB PUZZLE! IN EVERY ROOM, YOU'LL SEE SEVEN MINI-PUZZLES. ONCE COMPLETED, YOU WILL FIGHT A MONSTER AND SOLVE A FINAL PUZZLE. WHEN YOU DO BOTH, YOU WILL RECEIVE A LETTER.

He points at an elevator locked with a seven letter password lock.

Papyrus: YOU MUST USE ALL THE LETTERS YOU COLLECTED TO ESCAPE THE LAB. CLUES AND WEAPONS ARE HIDDEN ALL AROUND THE LAB. BUT BEWARE. IN SEVEN HOURS, THE LAB WILL IMPLODE! NYEH HEH HEH. YOU MAY BEGIN, NOW!

A seven hour timer appears out of nowhere. It starts counting down from seven hours. The first door opens. The mermaids enter room number one

* * *

**Scene 5: 1st Room**

The first puzzle was a simple jigsaw. They solved it easily. The next puzzle was a line of letters saying "VHTEENS". Noel looked at the letters.

Noel: It's an anagram puzzle!

Seira: What's an anagram?

Noel: An anagram is a set of letters that can be rearranged to form another word. For example, March and Charm.

They arranged the letters for a few minutes until the line said "SEVENTH". The third puzzle was to find at least seven words in the word "Papyrus". Four minutes later...

Karen: I got it! Syrup, Pray, Pays, Rays, Raspy, Pups, Raps!

3 down, 4 to go. Fourth puzzle was...

Karen: "As I was walking to St Ives, I met a man with seven wives, Each wife had seven boys, each with seven bags each with seven toys. Toys, bags, boys, wives, how many in total were going to St Ives?"

* * *

**Scene 6: Anomaly**

Sans and Papyrus were watching the seven struggle at the fourth mini-puzzle.

Sans: seriously? it never said that the man or the wives are going to st ives. the answer is one.

Papyrus: PERHAPS WE SHALL WAIT AND SEE, BROTHER.

The mermaids finished the fourth mini-puzzle and move onto the fifth one, a word search.

Papyrus: I STILL THINK JUNIOR JUMBLE IS HARDER.

Sans: no, crosswords are!

Papyrus: NO, JUNIOR JUMBLE!

They heard the fifth mini-puzzle being completed.

Sans: ... so what's the sixth mini-puzzle?

Papyrus: GUESS THE NUMBER! THEY HAVE 7 TRIES BEFORE IT RESETS AND THEY HAVE TO WAIT 15 MINUTES! NYEH HEH HEH!

They heard the sixth mini-puzzle gets completed.

Papyrus: ... YEAH, NEVER MIND! THE SEVENTH IS A CHESS GAME AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

Papyrus runs off to room number one.

* * *

**Scene 7: Battle 1**

Turns out Papyrus is really bad at chess. The one they have to battle is Doggo.

Coco: A dog? Seriously?

She walks up to him, but Doggo threw knives at him.

Karen: He'll severely injure us if we move.

Lucia: What's the puzzle?

Papyrus turns on the intercom

Papyrus: THIS IS NO ORDINARY ROOM, IT'S AN INVISIBLE MAZE! THE KNIVES CAN PASS THROUGH IT.

Noel: Aw seriously?

Seira: Okay, so we have to get over there without moving.

Coco: We can try moving step by step, but we have a time limit.

Lucia: That's our only Idea.

One hour passed and they are at the end of the maze.

Papyrus: YOU STILL HAVE TO TAME THE DOG

The group anime style fell. Seira got an idea. She transformed into an idol and neutralized Doggo by singing.

Hanon: I didn't know we could do that.

Noel: Looks like our letter is P


End file.
